


Cream and Vanilla’s Amazing Yoga

by Pneil



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Farting, Farts, Hyperscat, Pee, Scat, Sexy, hyperpiss, naked, nude, peeing, poop, waterworks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 04:46:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17697923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pneil/pseuds/Pneil
Summary: Cream and Vanilla are outside butt naked doing yoga, while also farting, and they talk about how they’ve always been able to fart, burp, pee, and poop insane amounts whenever they wanted.





	Cream and Vanilla’s Amazing Yoga

https://va2.ib.metapix.net/files/full/2007/2007522_Hornybunny_vanilla_cream.jpg

https://va2.ib.metapix.net/files/full/2082/2082450_TheHumbleFellow_03.jpg

https://va2.ib.metapix.net/files/full/2082/2082449_TheHumbleFellow_02.jpg

https://va2.ib.metapix.net/files/full/2082/2082448_TheHumbleFellow_01.jpg

https://va2.ib.metapix.net/files/full/2092/2092529_Darksorm_vanillacreampool2.png

https://va2.ib.metapix.net/files/full/2092/2092538_Darksorm_vanillacreampool4.png

Cream and Vanilla we’re both in the Green Hill Zone, the two of them were completely naked, their huge tits and big, round asses wiggling and jiggling as the two of them were making poses, and they were also tooting constantly and frequency since they were both extremely flatulent. The sight of these two was so sexy and kinky that it would make anyone get the urge to touch themself when seeing it. These two bunnies were not only very gassy, but they also had several other kinky abilities that made them more like the definition of sexy. Cream and her mother were both born with a crazy amount of flatulence. Not only that, but they were also born with huge, round sexy butts even when they were babies, and they also had the ability to burp, pee, and poop at will. This meant that they could release enormous, incredible amounts of gas, pee, and poop whenever they wanted, as much as they wanted. They could even squirt insane amounts of milk from their tits and tons of white cum from their pussies whenever they got turned on. It seemed like they were never out of anything! Nobody knew how they got these abilities in the first place. Doctors and scientists everywhere would go nuts trying to figure out how it happened. They just knew that for both of them, it was getting stronger. Especially with Cream. Even though Vanilla expected Cream to be like this when she gave birth to her and raised her, Vanilla’s parents didn’t and had an even harder time raising Vanilla, since her parents were perfectly normal, as were every generation before her. But what Vanilla didn’t expect was that Cream was surpassing her in her abilities, Cream was usually always better than Vanilla at farting, peeing, pooping, you name it. This made Vanilla awfully proud of her own daughter. She not only loved her as a daughter and was proud of her, but she also turned her on with her abilities. Sometimes Vanilla would get horny and even cum while thinking about Cream, as well as when they do things together and Cream got the better of her. This made her even more proud of her. These two bunnies were the sexiest, most incredible fetish beings on the planet, aside from Cream’s other friends, and their mother daughter bond was bigger than the amazing things they could do that would cover all of Green Hill Zone.

“Wow what a great day mommy!” Cream said, lifting her leg and ripping a nice long fart that made her butt jiggle.

PPPUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRTTT!!!!!!!

“Y-Yeah, it sure is!” Vanilla said, being very proud of her daughter, especially as the awful smell hit her nose. She really enjoyed that smell, so much that it turned her on a little.

“Thanks for taking me outside to do yoga in the nude! I’m really enjoying it!” Cream bent over, her big butt cheeks spreading themselves apart in front of Vanilla. Vanilla blushed madly as she got a view of her daughter’s vagina and anus.

“Yes, it’s very nice, dear! Really!” Vanilla said, resisting the urge to start touching herself as she could precum any moment. Then Vanilla’s stomach growled, she had to fart really bad, so she did.

PPPPBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!

Her large, round, very beautiful set of butt cheeks bounced and jiggled like crazy from her fart, which was very common for the two of them.

“Wow, good one mommy!” Cream said, even as the horrible smell hit her nose.

“Thanks sweetie!” Vanilla said, even as she stared at her daughter’s butt hole. Then it happened.

PPPPPPPPPPPBPBBBBBBBBBBRBBRBRBRBRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Cream farted right in her mother’s face. Not only did it smell bad, but it blew Vanilla’s hair and ears back.

“Phooooooooo!! That was a good one!” Vanilla said, fanning the smelly fart.

“Thank you mommy! I learned it from you! You’re an amazing mommy!” Cream said, rubbing her huge tits and ass.

“Thank you honey! And yeah we are amazing aren’t we? Ever since I was born.

Vanilla thought back to the day she was born, remembering that she was born with an abnormally big butt, which was quite sexy. And her first fart was right after she was born. She ripped toot after toot while she was growing up as a kid. She also peed and pooped in her diaper a lot, and this happened more and more the more she grew up. As soon as she was a teenager, she was already farting, peeing, and pooping nonstop. Her huge breasts came in when she was 8, and they along with her butt have grown a lot since then. So much that they could barely fit in her clothes, even her panties. She had a lot of wardrobe malfunctions growing up. Eventually she just started wearing a dress with her very tight bra and panties. It hid how insanely sexy she was, and her amazing abilities, since she couldn’t stop farting some days, and her peeing and pooping was too big for a toilet. She had to go to the bathroom outside, peeing a truckload of pee at a time, and pushing out turds that were usually 20 feet long and 12 inches thick. Her farts were also huge and could stink up an entire house easily. But this didn’t stop her from finding a husband and getting pregnant. Her abilities were so amazing that she didn’t even mind that nobody knows what happened between her and her husband or why we never see or hear of him again.

“Yeah you are amazing mommy!” Cream said, making a tree pose and pushing out another big bomb that shook the place.

PPPPPBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBPPPUURTRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

“But so are you dearie! You were quite a handful, but I loved every moment I spent with you.” Vanilla said, giving Cream a kiss on the cheek.

It’s true, Cream was quite a handful, but in fact she was an amazing girl growing up. The moment Cream was born, she ripped the biggest fart Vanilla had ever seen from her abnormally large baby butt. It was so big and powerful that it shook and stunk up the whole hospital. Even more so than all the farts Vanilla ripped when she was pregnant and giving birth. Cream was already gassier than Vanilla was when she was pregnant and right before giving birth. At least that’s what Vanilla thought.

(flashback)

It had been a week since Cream was born, and baby Cream was already gassier than her mother Vanilla. Her butt was bigger and sexier too, at least sexier than when Vanilla was a baby. Cream was always farting and farting nonstop, and she was peeing and pooping in her diaper nonstop too. She went through entire packs of diapers a day. Vanilla spent more on diapers than everything else combined, but Cream’s poop made the best manure for their garden, and her pee was magical, and it made plants grow, and even cleaned clothes too. This is how Vanilla was able to make ends meet. Vanilla walked into her daughter’s room, smiling and seeing her baby daughter in her crib. Cream was wearing a diaper, which barely covered her rather big butt, which still appeared sexy in her diaper. Cream was too young to understand what sexy was, but that didn’t stop her from doing anything that would turn on people who had the fetish.

“How’s my baby girl doing today?” Vanilla asked Cream, picking her up. Cream dropped her pacifier from her mouth and burped in Vanilla’s face.

BBBUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!

But this wasn’t just any burp, this burp was big. So big that it’s impossible for a baby to let out a burp this big. Even the best burper in the world couldn’t let out a burp like this. Even Vanilla never let out a burp this big until she was a teenager. It lasted for a whole minute and blew Vanilla’s hair and ears back.

“Wow, that was amazing sweetie!” Vanilla said, being proud of her baby girl.

Cream just giggled after this, then she pushed out her biggest fart yet.

PPRPRRPPPPPPPPRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFPPPPPPPPPPPPPBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBPPPPPPPPPPEREERRRRRRRRRRRFFFFFFFBBBBBBBHHUUUUUUUUYUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRPPPOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOTTTT!!!!!!

Cream had just pushed out her first earthshaking fart. It shook the entire planet. It was a fart of pure size and magnitude and smell. Even Vanilla could never rip anything like it until she was a teenager. Cream was proving to be quite an exceptional farter. She would grow up to be the best farter on the planet.

“Whoa! That was amazing honey! Woooooo!!” Vanilla said, being surprised by Cream’s huge fart. Cream continued farting, pushing out a series of super stinky farts. All Cream ever did was fart, fart, and fart. Even at night Cream would fart nonstop, her farts being super loud and keeping Vanilla up late at night. Vanilla had to buy like 10 air purifiers and keep the windows open, but Cream still managed to peel the paint off the walls with her farts. She was like the stinkiest bunny girl ever. Even with all the air purifiers, air fresheners, the windows open, and all the air conditioners and fans, the house still smelled from Cream’s gas.

“My goodness.....” Vanilla plugged her nose and fanned the air, which was completely filled with Cream’s very smelly gas. The air was basically unbreathable. All the air was Cream’s stinky farts, all from Cream, a very stinky baby with a big butt who was only a week old. “Goodness, Cream! Mommy has to breathe! You keep mommy up all night with your gas, and your peeing, and your burping and pooping!”

Cream giggled at what her mother said, then she grunted, a big poop turd pushing out of her butt. In seconds, she pushed out a normal sized poop turd, then two normal turds, then three, then four, then soon so many that her diaper suddenly burst open.

“Uh oh! Not again!” Vanilla picked up her pooping daughter and ran to the backyard. Cream was naked and a big poop turd popped out of her butt every half second. She was pooping more in seconds than normal people do in days. Vanilla had to be careful not to trip on any of Cream’s turds. She finally made it outside and put Cream down on her lawn. “Ok, you can go ahead now.”

Cream started pushing. She easily pushed out a 100 foot long guard that was as thick as her big butt cheeks. Vanilla was astonished by this, but she also felt a poop turd coming on.

“Oh, looks like mommy has to poop too. Let’s do it together!” Vanilla took of her dress, then her bra and panties, being fully nude in front of her baby girl. Her tits and ass her huge, curvy and sexy, but Cream was too young to understand that this was sexy, she just giggled at Vanilla’s body. Vanilla grunted, pushing out a waist thick turd, even though Cream was pushing out just as much, if not more. They both pooped out huge piles 10 times their combined size.

“Good job, sweetie! Now let’s water the crops!” Vanilla said, then she was suddenly hit with a gush of water that was as strong as a firehose. It was baby Cream peeing all over her and drenching her. “Ok ok honey!!” Vanilla said, picking up Cream and holding her so she could pee on the vegetables.

Cream and Vanilla both peed on the garden vegetables and added their poop to it. This caused the vegetables to quickly grow up healthy enough to be picked and eaten in minutes, or even seconds. This was how Cream and Vanilla made ends meet together.

(end flashback)

“Yes, you were quite an amazing, talented young girl, Cream!” Vanilla said.

(flashback)

Cream was now 6 years old, almost 7 years old, and two lumps had appeared on her chest. Her boobs were already in development! She stood on Vanilla’s bed and aimed her butt in her face.

PRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRTTTT!!!!!!

"Morning, mommy!" Cream said, she was wearing only her bra and panties. So was Vanilla.

"M-M-Morning, dear." Vanilla said, getting out of her bed sheets.

"Mommy! My thingies are coming in!" Cream said, showing Vanilla her developing boobs.

"Oh, that's nice honey!" Vanilla said, hugging Cream, her boobs pressing against Cream, the two of them enjoying that they were only wearing bra and panties.

"Wanna have a farting contest?" Cream said, smiling.

"Oh, umm....sure honey!" Vanilla said. The two of them started ripping farts.

PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

PSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSTTTT!!!!

POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT!!!!!!!!!!!

PSSSSSSSSRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBTTT!!!

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFTTTTT!!!!

The two of them each ripped more than 200 farts that morning, the air in the house was completely stunk out. It was almost impossible to breathe, except for the two of them. Their farts even shook the whole planet.

(another flashback)

Cream was now a teenager, and her boobs had finally come in. They have grown exponentially, and her tits and butt were almost as big and curvy as her mom's. Both of them were in Vanilla's room, fully naked. This time they were having a burping contest.

"Wow Cream, your burps are so much bigger than mine!" Vanilla gasped. "I couldn't even burp like that until I was all grown up!" Vanilla said.

"Thanks, mommy!" Cream said, then she burped in Vanilla's face.

BRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Her burp shook the whole planet and caused several cracks in the ground.

"Wow..." Vanilla said.

BUUUUUUUURPPP BBURP BURP BRAP AAAA AAA AAAA AAAAA RRAAAAAAAAP

Vanilla let out more burps of her own.

(end flashback)

"Yeah, I am pretty amazing huh mommy?" Cream giggled. "So are you mommy!"

"Yeah!" Vanilla said as she and Cream pushed out more and more big farts. They continued farting and making yoga poses.

PBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBRRRRTT!!!!  
POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT!!! PBBBBBBBBBBT!!  
PRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRTTT!!!!  
PRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPTTT!!!!!  
PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFT!  
PRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRTTT!! PRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFTTT!!!  
POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT!  
PUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRPLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLTTT!!!!  
PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFPPPPPPPPPPPRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBTTTT!!!!  
PRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOTTT!!!  
PRRRFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFTTT!!!!  
PRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRTTTT!!!!!!  
PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
PSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSTTTT!!!!  
POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT!!!!!!!!!!!  
PSSSSSSSSRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBTTT!!!  
PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFTTTTT!!!!  
PRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFTTTT!!!!  
PRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRTTT!!  
POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT!  
PRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBT!!!  
PRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFTTT!!!!

Green Hill Zone got gassed to hell by these two super sexy bunnies. It was the sexiest, stinkiest thing on the planet.


End file.
